


Paress

by Ralcemns



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralcemns/pseuds/Ralcemns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paris and Jess meet again, but this time, it's not because they both showed up at Rory's house without an invite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paress

**Author's Note:**

> When Paris and Jess first met, I found myself shipping them, so here's a fic.

Jess Mariano walked his way up to Yale. He didn't want to bother his dad anymore up in California, but since he also didn't want to go back to his Uncle Luke's, the only person he could think of to visit was Rory. To his luck, a gift from her mom left at her dorm room door tipped him off to the place she now called home. He was nervous, not knowing what to say just yet, but he knocked anyway. The door swung open, but Rory wasn't behind it. It was Paris Gellar; he'd met her once at Rory's house. Her old house, that is.  
"Jess," Paris stated in confusion. "What do you want? It is Jess, right?"  
"Yeah, I'm Jess," he answered, "I just wanted to see Rory."  
"She's not here. She's out at the library or something," Paris explained.  
"Can you call me when she gets back?" Jess asked.  
"Too chicken to call her yourself?" Paris accused him.  
"I guess so," he admitted as he scribbled down his phone number. He didn't usually let people toss him around like that, but lately he hadn't felt like trying. He'd felt lost, like nobody cared for him.  
As Jess stalked away after Paris had taken his number, she noticed Rory's porch present and brought it inside, setting it on the fancy coffee table. Rory always got so many loving visitors, and she was jealous. Her current boyfriend, Jamie, was getting distant; he didn't show up at her dorm room door for a visit. Although, he wasn't too chicken to call her. In a way, this worried her. The lack of nerves in his calls could mean the lack of caring.


End file.
